


White Desire

by rocketpen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: I think ran's dad and yukina's dad are perf for each other!!!, M/M, first time writing i hope i did them justice teehee, hewwoo pls enjoy, two shorts about two daddies uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpen/pseuds/rocketpen
Summary: Ran Mitake's dad and Yukina Minato's dad reconnect after a fall out that happened years ago.





	White Desire

From out of Ran’s dad’s pants came out the longest bamboo plant Yukina’s dad had ever seen. How he even fit it inside was the real question, so long and hard. It must have been uncomfortable, to have something so large and be confined in clothing.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, sometimes I forget about that when I’m gardening” Ran’s dad said, swiftly pulling out the plant and throwing it over his shoulder into the koi pond, except it was too long to go into the water and clacked onto the ground instead.

 

“Aren’t you going to clean that up?” Yukina’s dad asked.

 

Ran’s dad looked outside and then met Yukina’s dad’s eyes. “No,” he said slowly, and Yukina’s dad had never heard anyone so more hot and assertive in his entire life. But then Ran's dad's eyes widened as if he realized a mistake he'd just made, and then walked over to pick up the bamboo.

 

“I’m sorry, I meant to give this to you, actually,” he said, a blush upon his rough features. Yukina’s dad liked that look on him. He took the bamboo.

 

“I’ll be sure to take good care of it,” he said, rubbing his hands, ones he always thought were too huge, all over it.

 

 

xXxXxXx

 

 

Ran’s dad poured out the tea from the pot, careful as he leaned over to refill Yukina Minato’s dad’s cup. The other man took a sip from his cup, his supple lips touching the rim. When he finished, his giant hands placed it back down. Ran Mitake’s dad watched as he licked his lips.

 

“Exquisite, like the finest paper,” he complimented, his voice suave. “What sort of tea is it?”

 

Ran Mitake’s dad swallowed. “It is hot white desire,” he said.

 

Yukina Minato’s dad imperceptibly widened his eyes. But Ran Mitake’s dad noticed. He always did catch everything about the other man. They drank their tea silently, with Yukina Minato’s dad finishing the hot white desire first.

 

“May I… have some more?” he asked.

 

“... no,” Ran Mitake’s dad said, because he had run out of the hot white desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Ran's dad ran onto the stage and grabbed the mic from Ran's hand. "LOUDER YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING!!!!!!!" he shouted.  
> "Dad, what the fuck, that's not even our song," Ran said.  
> "No............ but it was __our__ song," he said sadly.


End file.
